RECV : Cold Comfort
by Sheenah267
Summary: After their snowmobile has been totally destroyed, Claire and Steve are desperate to find shelter from the deadly winds and snow of Antarctica. Will they be able to fight the constant danger of hypothermia? Lemon


Resident Evil Code: Veronica

Cold Comfort

The scent of things burning brought him back to his senses. When he tried to move, he suddenly felt dizzy and found himself throwing up on the melted snow. He could only stare at his insides spreading in the white matter. He swore that he could see the peanuts he had eaten earlier on the plane.

The boy then jumped out of fear when he heard something exploding behind him. It was then that he realized what had just happened. He was with Claire in the snowmobile when they got hit by a sort of giant tentacle. He remembered being thrown in the air and then crashing violently on the icy ground.

An immense fear then promptly shocked his body. What about Claire? Where was she? He was a few meters away from the vehicle cadaver. She could still be inside!

Groaning in pain, Steve got on his feet and pushed himself toward the still burning snowmobile. It was upside down and had columns of smoke coming out of it, making the visibility level pretty low.

"Claire!!" yelled the boy as loud as he could as he approached the engine, feeling the hotness of the flames on his face and arms.

No reply. Nothing beside the roaring of the fire and various cracking and whistling sounds coming from the wrecked vehicle. But then, he heard a groan. And a moan followed by a few muffled words.

"St-Steve…hurt…help…me…"

The voice was pretty weak, but Steve knew where to look. He entered the collapsed vehicle, avoiding the best he could the flames and pointy debris.

He was blinded by the smoke, but he could decipher after a few seconds a head and then a torso. The rest of the body was hidden by the remains of the passenger seat.

"Claire!" choked out the red-head, quickly moving towards the body. After a rapid survey, he saw that his companion had a nasty bump on her head and bloody scratches on her arms and back.

The boy then kneeled beside her, taking gently her head between his hands. Her face was twisted into a painful grimace. She seemed to struggle to stay awake by the sign of her eyes heavily fluttering.

"Claire, hang on! I'll take you out of here!" said Steve, carefully lying her head down. He then went for the seat that was restraining her. Groaning, he tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy in that position. He then managed to push it a little bit aside but stopped himself from going further when he heard the girl crying in pain.

"Claire! Just hang in there a little more! I have to get it off you!" he said desperately, whipping off the sweat on his forehead. There was no way that he couldn't hurt her, but if she was staying there, she would die.

"Ugghhh…" moaned the girl, biting her bottom lip. The pain was too much to bear! But Steve was right: she had to get outta there!

Another surge of raw pain went through her, making her jolt upwards. The pain and the smoke were making her cry. She also wanted to vomit, but she sure didn't want to drown herself in a puddle of it. Another surge, another wailing of pain. And then, she felt herself breathing. She slowly turned her head backwards and found Steve pushing the seat beside her. At last, she was free!

Before she could even utter a word, Steve was lifting her up and quickly brought her outside, in the cold, in the snow.

"St-Steve…my…my ankle hurts," said Claire, supporting her body on Steve's.

"What's that noise?" asked the boy, glancing back at the snowmobile.

"Huh?" replied the girl who soon heard the distinctive whistling noise coming out of the vehicle.

"Shit!!"

Steve only managed to throw his body with Claire's in the snow when he felt a huge gust of wind and debris and fire hitting his back. It was accompanied by a terrible deafening sound.

The boy didn't move as he was pinning Claire down in the snow with his body. He could feel the thundering beating of her heart as she was clinging to him in sheer shock. She was also trembling. That realization hit something inside him. He couldn't quite label that feeling, but it was a mix of pride, sympathy, recognition and relief. Claire had always shown him her tough side, making him look like a fool beside her. But, the more he looked down on her trembling form, her anxious face, the more he realized that she was only a girl, a human being like him. And he had just saved the both of them again. That was a feeling that he had started to like and he was definitely craving for more.

"Did it…just explode?" finally said Claire after many seconds of silence.

"Yup. You okay?" replied the boy, not leaving her eyes and the intimate contact of their bodies.

"Beside my ankle and the feeling of being a crushed Popsicle, I'm okay," smiled the girl, pushing slowly the guy off her. She soon regretted the loss of warmth that his body was exposing to her own.

They both went on their feet and saw with desperation the remains of the snowmobile. There wasn't any need to stay there anymore. The monster that hit them could come back. They had to get to that Australian base ASAP.

Claire was about to head first, but she remembered her handicap when she lost balance and fell in the snow once again.

"Claire! You're injured…" said Steve who rushed beside her. "Let me carry you…"

"You can't do that…I'm too heavy…you said it yourself…" replied the girl, half-serious half-mocking.

"I was kidding! We don't have time to complain. We'll die of hypothermia if we stay here! C'mon, on my back!"

He was right. It wasn't time to complain and she couldn't deny the fact that she really wanted to be helped. She hopped on his back, carefully avoiding hitting her injured ankle. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she wouldn't fall. She couldn't suppress a hint of embarrassment when she felt Steve supporting her behind with his arms. She then found it silly to act like that when it definitely didn't mean something sexual. But Steve didn't seem to notice her discomfort as he started to walk, more or less effectively through the thick snow and against the constant cold wind.

* * *

Time was flowing so slowly that Claire thought they had only made a few meters in more than an hour. Neither of them spoke as they were too cold to do anything but to hold on. Steve would make some groaning sounds now and then, stumbling a few times, each time avoiding dropping the girl from his back. Claire could clearly see that he was becoming more and more exhausted each step that he was taking. She wasn't feeling her legs and most of her body anymore. She could only imagine that Steve was in the same boat.

They had to find a shelter of some sort or else they wouldn't make it in such low temperature.

Claire was then surprised when she found herself lying completely on Steve's back. The boy had collapsed in the snow.

"Steve!" she gasped out, quickly rolling him on his back.

"I….can't….any…more…." he barely moaned, his blue and bruised lips trembling uncontrollably from the cold.

"C'mon! Hold on! We got to continue….we've made it this far…we…just can't give up…" she said desperately, pressing her body against his to protect him from the wind and the snow. She then felt her heart sink when she saw him closing his eyes and not responding to her.

"Steve…?"

No response.

"You can't do this to me!" she whimpered, almost on the verge of crying. In total desperation, she surveyed the area surrounding them, hoping to find a rescue squad or anything that could save them. But all she could see was white snow. She was about to let out a loud whimper when she saw something in the distance. Something dark and square-shaped. The snow in the raging wind was preventing her to see clearly, but she would have bet her brother's lighter that it was some sort of a shelter. Hope was returning.

But Steve was still unconscious.

With all the strength that was left in her body, and despite her aching ankle, Claire managed to drag her friend with her. It was hard work and the girl just wanted to fall in the snow and wait for help, but she knew that they would die. She didn't want to and she didn't want to lose Steve. Not after everything they've been through.

Steve was getting heavier and heavier as she dragged him by the collar of his shirt. Soon, she wouldn't be able to hold on. But miraculously, the dark shade she saw through the snow became closer and closer to her. Just…a…few…more…steps…

* * *

Sounds of violent gusts of wind reached his ears. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes and saw a wooden ceiling.

"You're finally awake…" said a female voice just behind him.

Wincing in pain as he tried to move his body, Steve realised that he was in a sort of cabin. He then noticed Claire fumbling with an electric heater. He frowned when he saw that she was having trouble standing up.

After a few more minutes and exasperate sighs, the young woman turned around and reached the bed on which Steve was currently lying. Her weight making the bed squeak, she sat on its side. Steve left her some room by moving to his left, but that only made him groan. All of his muscles were aching.

"Oh, sorry. The heater doesn't work. I thought it could warm us a little bit…guess we're out of luck for that. At least, we're not in the snowstorm," said Claire, turning her head to look at her male companion.

"Did you drag me all the way up here?" asked Steve, looking back. The girl's skin was almost as white as the snow outside. She was also trembling, her clothes completely drenched and that made him realise that he was soaked and trembling as much.

Claire only nodded, surely too cold to talk. Steve then suddenly remembered the first aid class he had had during high school. In case of hypothermia, two people could rub their body against each other to warm up. The idea made him blush in less than a second. Claire obviously noticed his change of color as she was looking at him strangely.

"…Steve?" she asked, unsure. She was now frantically rubbing her arms with her hands.

"I…uh…heard that in a case like ours…we should remove our…wet clothes…they're just worsening the trembling…" responded the boy, trying the best he could to avoid Claire's gaze.

The girl silently agreed but kept on gazing the boy, knowing that he wasn't finished with his suggestion.

"…and…uh…the best way to warm us up and avoid hypothermia would be to…uh…r-rub…our body against each other…" he finished rapidly, blushing even more. His gaze upon it, the ceiling was suddenly interesting. He then expected Claire to be utterly shocked or disgusted, but when he didn't hear any protest from her, he dared to redirect his sight on her.

If Steve could have had the ability to melt in the bed, he would have done it.

Still trembling, Claire was wordlessly unbuttoning her drenched red vest. Steve couldn't believe his eyes when she tossed the piece of clothing on the floor. She was now gripping the bottom of her black undershirt with both hands.

"Cl-Claire…what are you…d-doing?" stuttered the young man, backing off in the bed.

The girl stopped in mid-air as she was lifting up her shirt. She stared back at Steve; the expression on her face unreadable.

"Well, I agree with you on that…we shouldn't wait to remove our clothes," she said. "Don't tell me it's the first time you see a girl naked?" she smiled before completely removing her black shirt.

Steve gulped at the sight of her almost bare torso. She was wearing a normal black bra, but the fact that it was a C-cup size and that her breasts were pushed up in a tempting fashion made the boy shiver. The sensation didn't come from the cold air however…

"O-of…course not..." he stuttered again, his eyes glued on the girl's exposed skin.

Claire didn't seem to hear him as she was starting to remove her jeans. She stopped when she noticed that Steve wasn't even moving a toe.

"Steve? I think you better remove your clothes too…" she said frowning, turning her body so she would face him. "…or is it that you want me to take them off for you…?" she asked, amused and moving slowly towards the boy.

"Huh? Wha-…no...It's not-…"

Still retreating, Steve's back met the wall behind him. He was cornered and furiously blushing.

On all fours, Claire kept moving slowly towards him. Unknowingly or not, she was giving him a decent view of her cleavage.

"Did you know that you're really cute when you blush, Steve?" she finally said, stopping right in front of him.

That time, the boy didn't say a word. He only stared at her, breathlessly. He was losing control over the whole situation. What was happening? Claire was seducing him, or what? He then thought that maybe he was dreaming, but when he felt Claire grabbing his blue vest, he knew that he wasn't and it was maybe better that way.

"Let's not waste time, you're trembling like a dead leaf," said Claire, regaining a more serious tone.

That almost felt like a slap in the face, but she was right to also consider the situation with gravity. Steve helped her to remove his vest, but as she moved to be in a more comfortable position, she let out a grunt of pain. The young man then immediately directed his gaze to her swollen ankle.

It looked really bad.

"We must do something about your ankle, Claire," said Steve, worry in his voice.

"It's okay…I'll survive…" responded the girl, hiding her foot from the boy's attention.

"It's not!" replied back the boy, surprised by his sudden outburst. Claire also seemed shocked as she stopped moving.

Steve took the blue vest they just removed and ripped it into large bands. He then made his way around Claire and tied tightly the pieces of cloth around her injured ankle. The girl barely groaned from the pain, but he knew that it must have hurt like hell.

"…thanks," whispered the young woman, rubbing carefully her injury.

"Don't mention it…" replied the boy, suddenly shivering violently. He remembered that he was still wearing wet clothes and as embarrassing as it was, he had to take them off.

For a few seconds the two teenagers just looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"…if you want, I'll turn back…" suggested Steve, his face reddening once again.

It now seemed that Claire was fully aware of their situation as she also found herself blushing.

"Ah…yes, thanks," she said as she watched Steve turning his back on her. She felt like turning back too, but she doubted that the boy would look back. But she suddenly remembered what happened when he tried to move the digging vehicle in the Umbrella facility. He was watching her back then….

But the girl didn't care at the moment; it wasn't a question of flirting, but their only way of fighting hypothermia and maybe death. She quickly discarded her bra and then her jeans and panties. Her bare body immediately reacted to the cold air around it. She wrapped herself with her arms and crossed the best she could her legs. She knew the situation was serious, but she couldn't suppress the embarrassment of being entirely naked in the same room as a boy.

Her teeth then started to chatter and that finally made her to turn back and see Steve sitting on the edge of the bed. He was fully naked, his back facing her. She frowned when she saw long and thin marks embedded into his skin.

In less than a second, the girl was sitting on her knees right behind the boy. His body was trembling from the cold and she knew that hers was trembling as much. Unsure of what to do, she brought a hand to his back and lightly brushed the scars with her fingers. Steve suddenly jerked from the touch.

"Oh, sorry…I didn't want to startle you…" whispered Claire.

"Ah, it's okay…it's just that your hand is cold," replied the boy, too shy to look back.

"Steve…what are those?" asked the girl, her fingers retracing slowly the marks on his back.

She heard him sigh and saw his back expending and retreating as air went in and out of his body.

"Back on the island, when I was prisoner…I tried to escape…twice…They caught me, of course, and I got whipped as a reward, as you can see…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I never really thought about how it must have been awful for you to have been a prisoner…" replied the girl, shamefully.

"Don't worry about that…" he said before violent tremors stopped him from talking.

The boy suddenly felt small hands on the back of his arms. They were cold but as they started to rub slowly his skin, he felt them getting warmer. He was then pleasantly shocked when he felt really soft and round forms pressing against his back. Claire had gotten closer as she was now frantically rubbing his arms, her breasts crushed on his body, her hard nipples (most likely from the cold…) stroking lightly his skin.

Steve found himself breathing more heavily, even gasping now and then, and felt his arousal being quite present down below. He thought it was quite embarrassing, but he doubted a boy could remain stoic when a naked girl was rubbing her body against his. He just didn't know how Claire would react to his predicament.

Without seeing it, Claire could easily imagine that Steve was getting excited by all her touches and her curvy body touching his. His body had gotten stiffer and felt a bit warmer. The girl found herself smiling as she brought her lips to the back of his neck. The boy immediately gasped. Gladly accepting his reaction, Claire opened her mouth and let her hot tongue moisten his skin, only to kiss it with her lips right after. She heard the boy moan and that gave an instant warm feeling down her body. As she continued to kiss his neck, she let her hands wander towards his bare chest, feeling the curves of his muscles. _Oh…_He must have trained his body a lot while he was on the island. The girl suddenly wanted to touch more and her hands now traveled all over of his torso and abdomen. She heard the boy gasp once again when her hands had almost gone under his lower abdomen. She quickly brought them higher, her touches being more nervous.

Claire knew that their little "rubbing session" wouldn't be really innocent and she had almost prepared herself for the most predictable scenario, but she still felt unsure and nervous about it. She then decided to continue to rub his chest, feeling his warmth slowly rising. She also thought that she got warmer as she wasn't trembling as much as before.

The girl muffled a gasp of surprise when she felt cold and rather large hands touching the end of her back. It was an awkward position for Steve but since her body was so close to his, he managed to slowly rub her back. Claire felt a sudden contentment due to his ministrations as she kept on rubbing his own body and kissing his neck and ears, feeling the heat between them mounting. Steve was now openly grunting and moaning when she started to play with his right ear, licking and biting it lightly. The young man's hand movements became more frantic and Claire couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure drowned in a gasp of surprise when she felt his hands grabbing both of her buttocks.

If she was already blushing, Claire knew she was reddening even more as she felt Steve slowly caressing her butt. She had stopped stroking him due to her astonishment, but she quickly resumed her work, bringing once more her lips to the back of his neck, quietening the sounds coming out of her throat. After a short while, she felt Steve's body stiffening, his grip on her butt getting stronger, desperate. His breathing was also heavy and Claire found herself exhaling as deeply, her body suddenly longing for more physical contact, for more touches, for more caresses…

As if he had listened to her prayers, Steve loosened his grip and quickly turned around to look at Claire, his face showing craving and desperation. The young woman didn't get the chance to react when she felt his lips firmly pressing against hers. For a second, moving became impossible. But Claire then felt that persistent warm and aching feeling in her lower abdomen, begging her to respond to the boy's invitation. And so, she did. Opening slightly her mouth, she allowed Steve's tongue inside, her own playing fervently with it. As she deepened the kiss, she let her eyes close, slightly moaning. She then felt Steve turning his body completely towards hers, letting it rest entirely on the bed. Expecting him to bring his warm flesh against hers, Claire was surprised when she could still feel a distance between them. She then realized that the boy was maybe embarrassed or hesitant to be so close to her. What started as a solution to fight hypothermia was rapidly becoming something more intimate, more sexual…

But the Redfield girl just knew it would lead to _that_ and she wasn't actually surprised when she reached for the boy's body, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him against her. She felt him stiffening from the sudden contact, but she let him forget about his discomfiture when she continued to kiss him, deepening it even more. She could feel distinctively his hardness touching her lower abdomen. That made her moan softly, sensing the warmth in that area getting stronger.

Her hands were now roaming Steve's back and ended up playing in his still damp hair. The boy seemed to enjoy the attention as he pressed harder into her mouth, his tongue exploring and having a sensual fight with her own. His hands found their way over Claire's breasts; grabbing them gently, feeling their roundness, their softness…He also readjusted his sitting position so Claire could comfortably sit on his lap, his throbbing erection still poking her midsection. As their caresses and kisses intensified, the couple had to separate a few times to catch their breath and the boy took the opportunity to lower his head and bring his mouth to the girl's exposed neck.

A loud moan escaped Claire's lips as she lightly gripped Steve's hair, her body thoroughly enjoying the boy's kisses. She then gasped when she felt him dragging his lips to her erected nipples. Still grabbing onto him, the Redfield girl arched her back, allowing the young man to pleasure her even more. Unconsciously, she had been rubbing her hips against his the whole time…That realization made her blush and the fact that she was extremely wet and stroking Steve's hardness with _that particular place_ caused her to freeze momentarily. Steve sensed it and quickly looked at her.

"Claire…?" he whispered. His voice was hoarse and quite deep.

"I…uh…you sure you want to do it?" she shyly said, her voice barely audible. Her face was very red and she was trying hard to not look in Steve's eyes.

The boy immediately reacted to her question as he put some distance between their bodies.

"You…you don't want to?" he replied, trying to not sound too disappointed.

"Yes! I m-mean…yes, I want to do it…but I just wanted to be sure if it was alright with you…you're conscious that we don't have any protection…"

"Ah…yeah, you're right…." said the boy, looking down and feeling his erection going away rapidly. He then felt Claire's hands cupping his face. She was looking at him with so much sincerity.

"You know…we may take some risks…but we have to keep ourselves warm no matter what …right?" she said as she tenderly caressed his cheeks.

"You sure about that?" replied Steve, his eyebrows frowning in concern.

"Yes…" whispered the girl, pleased with his answer. She then kissed him fully on the mouth, her tongue gaining access to his once again. The kiss quickly became more erratic and passionate. The girl allowed her hands to go down on the boy's body and finally reached his erection. Steve gasped and moaned as she started to caress the tip of it and then its entire length. Thrilled by her ministrations, Steve found his own hands sliding down Claire's body, feeling her every curve. One of his hands rested on her hip as the other found its way under her navel, tracing a road to another curve that led to tempting warmth and wetness.

The young man was immensely ecstatic when he heard the girl moaning hotly because of his new caresses.

"Aaaaah..._Steve_…" lamented Claire as she trembled with excitement as he was eagerly rubbing her clitoris with two fingers.

Her grip on his erection tightened as her body was now vacillating with delight. The boy muffled a loud whimper that just wanted to come out of him when he locked once again his lips with Claire's. The girl was steadily rubbing his manhood with her small, yet so soft, hands and that was almost driving him wild. He could feel his climax approaching…

Through her fingers, Claire could feel Steve getting harder and harder and while part of her wanted to let him have his release, another part of her didn't want to end their little escapade so soon.

"Claire…" moaned once again the young man, his hot breath tickling the side of her neck. He was becoming desperate as his fingers moved more frantically, pleasuring her extremely and bringing her rapidly towards an orgasm. The girl had stopped stroking the boy as she was too immerged in her imminent climax, her back arching and her chest heaving.

"S-Steve…don't come y-yet…I--" stuttered Claire as she then hit her peak, screaming in pleasure in a way that Steve would have never imagined her doing. He watched her silently as her body took the impact of the orgasm, tensing and relaxing at the same time. She was also clinging to the boy, so strongly that it would have normally hurt him, but Steve was too concentrated on her sweating body and her face showing so much contentment. She was so beautiful.

When she finally saw the end of her release, the girl opened her eyes and smiled at Steve.

"You okay?" whispered the boy, grinning with a certain satisfaction.

"More than okay actually…" replied the girl, smiling and still out of breath. She then brought once again her now very hot body against Steve's, her arms tangled around his neck. She initiated another kiss as she moved her midsection to the young man's erection, continuing the rubbing session she had started before having her climax. Steve moaned loudly in her mouth, feeling his manhood touching sensually the girl's extremely wet and warm entrance. He could instantly sense his orgasm approaching.

"Aaaah…._Claire_…if you keep on doing…that…I'll—" moaned the boy, breaking the kiss and hastily putting his head against the girl's neck, his eyes firmly closed. The girl didn't seem to listen as her hips continued their sensual dance, but when she suddenly stopped and took the young man's face between her hands, Steve felt relief and disappointment at the same time.

"What do you want to do?" murmured the girl, looking straight in Steve's eyes. "I could continue doing _this_…" she started, moving her hips in demonstration. The boy hissed, seemingly quite near the edge. The girl was then surprised when she felt Steve grabbing firmly her shoulders, stopping her from moving.

"_No..._" whispered the read-head, looking back at the girl. He was clearly desperate. "I…I want to be…_inside you_…" It was said with such passion that Claire felt her knees weakening and the only thing she wanted at that exact moment was to fully connect her body with Steve's.

No words were needed when Claire positioned herself right over Steve's erection. She could feel her heart beating furiously and she thought for a split of a second if it was the right thing to do, but when she found herself going down and feeling Steve entering her slowly, she knew it was already too late to go back. And to be honest, Claire didn't regret her choice as her body was once more filled with wonderful sensations, feeling every inch of the boy's flesh entering her. The girl shivered violently with pleasure when she felt the tip of it touching her uterus.

"Aaaah…_Steve_…" she whimpered as she held onto him, her nails digging in the flesh of his back. She knew that the boy was doing the best he could to hold back, but when she felt him moving, she was glad that he did as she was also eager to release her built-up lust. The boy was moaning and hissing in a way that Claire found very arousing and the girl wasn't surprised when she accompanied him, feeling his manhood rubbing lovingly her inside walls.

Since the sitting-up position was a bit awkward for him, the young man decided to lay Claire down on the bed, their bodies still jealously connected. He continued to go in and out of the girl slowly and found himself grunting from raw pleasure.

"God, Claire….you're so _tight_…." he hissed, as he brought his lips to the girl's neck, his hips maintaining a good rhythm.

The girl was too concentrated on the sensations of him inside her to even think about a reply. Panting profoundly, she wrapped her legs around Steve's waist to deepen the penetration. Her eyes then tightly shut when she felt herself getting warmer in her lower region. She was now frantically pushing herself onto the boy, feeling his erection throbbing inside her.

Steve's movements were fast and almost harsh, but Claire didn't care. She loved the way his sweaty body was slamming against her own; how his kisses were now desperate and fiery; how his hands moved to her waist, putting more pressure on his trusting. The girl placed her hands over Steve's as she helped him increasing the speed of their intercourse. They abandoned the kisses as they were more in need of air. The heavy breathing filled the cabin as the teenagers were now quickly reaching their climax.

Claire was the first to feel it as it hit her harder than the first time. She screamed from the release, her head arching back and banging on the bed, her hands gripping tightly the blanket on which they were lying. She moaned Steve's name as the boy was continuing to go in and out of her, also desperate to get his own peak. The girl got tighter and hotter because of her orgasm and the ex-prisoner felt that he was coming anytime soon.

He thought that she would have stopped, but Claire continued to grind her hips against his rapidly as if she wanted to help him having his climax. Awkwardly, her hands reached the back of his neck as she pulled his face to hers, their lips meeting once again in a fiery and breathlessly kiss. The boy was solidly holding her by the waist as he accelerated the rhythm of his trusts, feeling his orgasm approaching imminently.

Almost in a sitting-up position, Claire had brought her hot and sweaty body against Steve's, her lips still locked with the boy's. She could feel his hardness getting bigger and throbbing in excitement inside her. He was at the edge and the girl noted inwardly how the feeling of him being so close to his orgasm was thrilling. Should that continue like that any longer and she swore she could have another…

The red-head girl was suddenly cut from her thoughts when she felt Steve pinning her down almost violently against the bed. He was heavily breathing and his thrusting got stronger and way quicker. Claire could feel him trembling from the tension and she found herself screaming with the boy when he hit his peak.

"Aaah…Cl-_Claire_…!" he loudly moaned as he released himself inside the already so wet girl.

He remained close to her, his arms enlacing her hot body. Both teenagers tried to calm themselves, their breathing getting slower and deeper. It took a while before Steve finally decided to remove himself from Claire, his hot liquid dripping down on the bed. Claire ignored the fact that he came inside her and all that meant, as she was too satisfied of the experience they just shared together. She pulled the boy towards her along with a blanket so their bodies could touch again. They only remained close to each other, smiling and kissing softly, enjoying that moment of bliss and afterglow.

Suddenly, a loud mechanical sound started to roar inside the cabin, making them both jump in the bed.

"What's that?" said Steve, looking around, his heart beating fast.

"You've got to be kidding me…." replied Claire, her eyes fixed on something not too far from the bed.

"What? What is it, Claire?"

"The heater….it's finally working," she finally said, unsure as to how to react to the situation.

Steve just stared at the machine and then back at Claire, speechless. He then burst out laughing and it didn't take much time before Claire joined him.

Their laughter could be heard outside in the snowstorm.

The End.


End file.
